<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distracted by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583877">Distracted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I've Fallen For You - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she ought to untie his hands. But he always got more worked up, when he didn’t have them free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Ruoyao/Bai Yifei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distracted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He Ruoyao had a jealous streak a mile wide. Bai Yifei had always been a dedicated husband, and she had no reason to think he would ever betray her. Still, she couldn’t help worrying. After all, she knew his heart was no more entirely hers than hers was entirely his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had confessed as much to her before their wedding, and that was, she thought, what made it possible to let him go to them now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that and.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bai Yifei jerked, pulling back from her with a wet gasp. She could feel his chest heaving between her thighs. He Ruoyao smirked and leaned over to bite his hip. He was ready, then. It always took Bai Yifei a bit to warm up to this, but she wasn’t complaining. With his head propped up on a pillow, they could do this for hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thrust her hand again, firmly, and he let out another little gasp, shuddered into her touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanqi made it sound so reasonable: There was so love between the four of them, what was the harm? Had they not bowed to all their parents at once, and the heavens and the earths? Nobody could call it faithless, if they all wanted it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He Ruoyao bit her lip. Bai Yifei was so soft inside, yielding against her fingers except for that one firm spot. She grazed it again, and he tried to straighten his legs. Not that he could, she’d tied him quite well. She didn’t want him to have to work to be good for her tonight. He was so sensitive there, once he got like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you looking forward to them?” she murmured. Turned her head to bite him again, sucked the skin to leave a mark. Slipped her free hand up the back of his calf and pinched at the delicate skin there. There were red spots already blooming all over his fair skin, and by tomorrow night those would all be bruised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bai Yifei shuddered, and moved against her hand more urgently. Usually, she did the work when he let her play with him like this, especially if she tied him up. He was lively today. Maybe some of that motion had been a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smacked him, lightly. “I can’t see you, speak up,” she reminded him. Stilled her hands to let him catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, he was just breathing. “Yes,” he said after a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stilled her hand, and listened to his panting for a few moments. Felt “And you’re going to please Sanqi well for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That reply came faster: “Of course!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He Ruoyao snickered. Naturally he was offended at the idea that he wouldn’t. For all his softness and yielding, Bai Yifeng was still a man through and through, after all. She patted his flank, gentling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to continue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t bother with a verbal answer, putting his mouth back to better use. She rocked against him for a moment, enjoying the heat of his mouth, the slick softness of his tongue, the breathless noises he made. Like he didn’t even know his voice was carrying on his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she ought to untie his hands. But he always got more worked up, when he didn’t have them free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, she began moving her hands once more - he immediately lost his rhythm, suckling at her inelegantly, but she couldn’t mind. He was the most composed and determined man she knew, but he would let her wreck him, and then smile at her like he was writing poems to her in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Sanqi have your mouth,” she said. “But focus for her. You can’t be distracted like this when you please her.” She left her fingers in place for a moment, rubbing. It was maybe a little mean, admonishing him for being distracted when she liked distracting him as much as she did. His cock twitched, poking her collarbone. She teased one of her fingers over the head of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought made her rock back onto his mouth, and he made a small noise as she sat back against him. Her Bai Yifei, being good for Sanqi - it stirred something in her. Like she was giving Sanqi a gift, more precious than the entire treasury of the city. She had thought she was agreeing to the arrangement because she wanted Sanqi in her bed, but in truth, if Bai Yifei went to them and pleased Sanqi well, He Ruoyao herself would be satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squirmed, made a muffled noise right into her cunt - after a moment she relented, pulled her fingers out of him. He redoubled his efforts, and she reached back to put her clean hand in his hair, to guide his mouth where she wanted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should she tell Sanqi that she could do this to him? Would he tell her himself?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered him, the red ribbon from the wedding in his hair, looking up at her with that shy, half-disbelieving smile. “However I can please you, my lady.” And he’d meant it, was still meaning it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rocked back against him, rough. He took it, let her use his mouth how she pleased. Bound up in her rope, entirely surrendered to her pleasure although she had been teasing him for so long without letting him have relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped and shook, yanked his hair ungently as his orgasm crashed over her. He mouthed at her, firm but gentle, just how she liked to be eased through it. It wasn’t until she sat up, pulled away from him, that he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am indeed distracted from you,” he said, and it took her a moment to remember she had been scolding him. He sounded so earnest. “But only by you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. That was just like him, after all. If he’d had his hands free to gesture, he would probably start quoting poetry, with her slick still on his face. She sat up, swung her leg over him, and reached for a washcloth to clean herself up - it would get cold and sticky fast, and she didn’t like the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of consideration, she looked at the cloth and then at Bai Yifei.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darkened, but he shook his head. “Not if you want to hear me,” he said. So earnest, so thoughtful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, she really couldn’t doubt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned over to check his hands and feet were still good - the way he was moving, she was worried he would unseat her knots. But it all looked fine. She wrung the cloth out so she could wipe at his face a little, clean off the worst of the mess she’d made of him. He smiled at her, sweaty and pleased beyond reason for a man who was still in such need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him shift, take stock of his own body for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More grease, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you think we’ll be a while yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, bit his lip. His gaze trailed down her body, and then back up to her face. “Yes,” he said, and settled back against the sheets, his entire body easing. “Yes, I think so.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>